


Unexpected

by DemonicAngel67



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-26
Updated: 2013-04-26
Packaged: 2019-01-28 05:15:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12599024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DemonicAngel67/pseuds/DemonicAngel67
Summary: Sometimes Nepeta's f001ishness was just what Equius needed.





	Unexpected

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing but my imagination

**arsenicCatnip [AC] began trolling centaursTesticle [CT]**

**AC: :33 < *ac wiggles her tail as she expurrtly hides from her unsuspecting purrey that also happens to be her meowrail***

**CT: D -- > Nepeta**

**AC: :33 < *ac jumps out and lands right in front of ct!***

**AC: :33 < *ct compliments ac on her meowrvelous hiding talent***

**CT: D -- > You'll stop this f001ishness at once**

**AC: XOO < raaaaaaaaaaaaawr!**

**AC: :33 < why dont you ever play with me?**

**CT: D -- > Because it is childish and as a b100 b100d, I refuse**

**AC: :33 < ugh why do you always have to bring in blood color?**

**AC: :33 < it doesnt even matter! im going to play even if you don't want to!**

**AC: :33 < *ac prepares to pounce ct at the moment he least expects it!***

**CT: D -- > Nepeta, stop immediately.**

Well that was strange. She stopped. Sure that's what Equius told her to do, but she very rarely stopped without some sort of comment…

**CT: D -- > Nepeta?**

When he received no response, Equius started to worry.

**CT: D -- > Nepeta, respond**

**CT: D -- > This is e%tremely f001ish and you should stop sulksdjfoasd**

To say that he was surprised would be an understatement. Nepeta had successfully pounced on an unsuspecting Equius, throwing both down with a crash to the floor. The chair he was sitting in was lying on its side a few feet away. At the sound of laughter, Equius looked up to see that Nepeta was sitting on him.

"I told ya I'd get you when you least expected!" Equius chuckled lightly at that. She always found ways to make him smile, didn't she?


End file.
